Amazons
The Amazons are an all-female society of superhumanly strong beings that inhabit the island of Themyscira. Created by the Gods of Olympus to protect mankind, they became disillusioned with man's brutality and chose to isolate themselves. Biology The Amazons bear an identical outward physical form and appearance to that of human females (as Zeus created them in the image of Olympian Goddesses). However, they are otherwise quite different from normal women, due to their superior physical attributes, as well as their superior skills (to most humans) in armed and hand-to-hand combat. While living in their homeland of Themyscira, Amazons are incapable of growing old or being affected by diseases, but can still be slain or killed via gunshots or extremely sharp piercing weapons. History Created The Amazons were created by Zeus shortly after his creation of humanity with the intention of spreading love and compassion throughout the world to deter Ares attempt to corrupt them. Parademon Invasion of Earth Roughly 30 millennia BCE (25 millennia before the War of the Gods), the Amazons joined with the Atlanteans and humanity in fighting off an invasion of Earth by Steppenwolf and his massive Parademo] army. Before being forced to depart, Steppenwolf left behind three Mother Boxes, and each of the three factions of the army that helped save Earth would be given one of them. Slavery under Humanity To be added Diana In approximately 2980s BCE, mere months after the War of the Gods, Diana was born as the demigoddess daughter of Olympian God King Zeus and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. Diana would be trained in combat tactics by Menalippe, becoming remarkably skilled in her own right. Known Amazons *Hippolyta - Queen of the Amazons *Diana (Amazon-Olympian God hybrid) - Princess of the Amazons *Drusilla (Amazon-Olympian God hybrid) - second Princess of the Amazons *Antiope † - General of the Amazon army *Epione *Egeria *Euboea *Acantha - Amazon Senator *Orana *Menalippe - Amazon Lieutenant *Penthesilea *Artemis *Venelia Abilities , the Amazons' princess]] *'Super strength' - Amazons have incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of a Kryptonian or the demigoddess Princess Diana. As a result, an Amazon can lift immense weights, bend steel, crush stone, and overpower several grown men effortlessly. Their strength, combined with their super speed, super stamina and lifelong training in the ways of combat, makes them ideal and effective warriors and lethal fighters in any battle with any mortal being, even a demigodly being. *'Super speed' - While not quite as fast as the Scarlet Speedster Flash, Kryptonians or Princess Diana, Amazons can move at considerable superhuman speeds that surpass the speed of sound, with Princess Diana always using her enhanced reflexes to successfully deflect most attacks with her bracelets, including bullets. *'Super stamina' - Amazons' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, their muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This stamina enables an Amazon to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super durability' - Amazons' skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting them a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike a Kryptonian, an Amazon is invulnerable to any type of magic. However, they can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which Amazons are vulnerable. Princess Diana generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Accelerated healing' - Despite their astounding resistance to injury, it is indeed possible to injure an Amazon. However, due to their magical physiology, Amazons are able to heal at a faster pace than normal humans. Amazons can heal mild injuries without medical attention. However, moderate of catastrophic wounds will require a restoration ritual, that is if the Amazonian is still alive. *'Immortality' - Despite only appearing to be young women in their prime, many Amazons have in fact lived for centuries on Themyscira. This grants them a form of ageless immortality. However they are not invincible and can be permanently killed, even by human standards with considerable force. *'Master combatants' - due to the Amazons' culture being militaristic, most of them are trained from a young age to be highly skilled and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, as well as uniquely Amazonian martial arts. Weaknesses *'Limited invulnerability' - Although Amazons have nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Bullets, as well as very sharp objects (such as knives) can still pierce an Amazon's skin just like any other humans. This is why the bulletproof bracelets are such a crucial part of Princess Diana's weaponry. Language and culture Technology Category:Species